The Lost Treasure of Wano
A Gentle Surprise It had been a week since the Binks' Pirates made their first show case in the New World at Risky Red Island. It looked like stocks were at high for them, now, as they made their way through the rough seas towards a familiar destination. Well familiar to their captain Phoenix D. Red, we could say. The Marines were hot on their trail now and they could only get it worse from here on out. In order to confuse the World Government though, the Binks' had a plan of their own. They would use their First Mate, O'Ban Dan's Devil Fruit ability to draw replica's of their own ship heading towards different directions whilst their own ship was heading to.... "Where are we going again ?" O'Ban Dan inquired his Captain,not knowing where he was navigating the ship to. "Just an old place, the Wano Country" was the only reply, Red could give in his drunk situation. "Wait, isn't the Wano Country, a Yonko territory ?" Ruby gasped at the mere mention of the countries name, her mind filling with images of the stories she had heard of the Spider Yonko. "Yes," replied Red, "..and that as why we are going there, I believe it is time for me to fetch what is my right." "Fetch what is yours ?" Ruby questioned Red, to which Dan replied, or more so,interfered "Our captain here, is a former citizen of the Wano Country, currently living in exile. I think that's what he meant". Before anyone could speak much more about it. Shinzui who just woke up after the nap and was hearing the conversation from afar, snapped towards Red, "Hey ? You know the Spider Yonko ? How does she look ? Some say she is a giant black spider, about the size of an large ship and her thousand legs trample everything around her vicinity, others say she is just a old woman who can suck the life out of you with her evil stare." he inquired out of his curiosity to which Red just laughed, "You will see soon enough, I guess". Red then asked Dan to send a fake News Coo with a letter to the Black Widow Pirates, which addressed his arrival, which Dan did immediately. Legs had read over the details of the News Coo that was placed onto the top of her stack of papers for the day; she was frequently given news, that was often processed by a department that made it their duty to transcribe the contents of her letters onto bigger paper so that Legs could actually read it without crushing the paper, or straining her eyes. Sometimes they screwed things up, like that one time where they accidently changed “I can’t wait to see you Legs.” To “I can wait to see your Legs.” However, for the most part, Legs found that they were accurate. Still, she couldn’t help but feel this HAD to be some type mistake. On my way! Who was on their way? Legs assumed it was friendly, considering that they had taken the time to announce that they were coming, but whose sloppy signature was this? O’Ban? Who the hell was O’Ban?! Legs picked up her Den Den Mushi, and spoke into it. “Can someone get me Akemi please,” she inquired. “Yes, Koyuki?” “Akemi, darling, I have a question about something that I need you to look into.” “Which is?” Akemi asked impatiently. “I need you to find out who O’Ban is for me. It’s a name I don’t quite recogni-“ “First mate of the Bink Pirates.” “Bink Pirates?” Akemi sighed. “They’re sort of still small, but they have some interesting characters. Specifically, they’re run by that Kogashiryu kid from a while ago. You know, the one that joined Hunting Pirates too.” Legs snapped her fingers. “Ah, you mean Red! Yes, the last one of the Kogashiryu family. I tried to get him to join up with me after I left Hunting, but he refused me. To think he’s coming home, now.” “Yes, him….so, what’s the plan?” “Well, we need to prepare a banquet and feast for a Wano survivor! His family fought with my during the Civil War, and died for it. He’s the descendent of heroes!” Legs responded jovially, standing up from her chair. “I need to gather up Isshin, Soros and everyone too!” Akemi cleared her throat. “Ehm, no. Koyuki, you are behind on your work. Stay there and tend to your duties. I will arrange everything. I’ll have some things processed as well, so that you can enjoy yourself at the banquet. I know these things tend to draw out longer than they should. So, ensure that you work overtime today.” “Of course….I’ll leave it to you then.” Welcome Home! The storms calmed as the ship sailed towards the port of the Bink's captains former home. Red reminiscing the past, it was at this port thirty six years ago that he had embarked on a journey and it had all come back as a circle to him now. The other members of his crew looked in awe at the lush looking island. "Can't believe we have reached the Yonkō Waters without any resistance. It is as if the sea itself is asking us to be here" wondered O'Ban Dan. "Did you forget ?" smiled Red, "You were the one who had warned them of our arrival." "Well, I did, but I didn't expect by bird to reach the lands, nor did I expect the Yonkō crew to consider even reading our letter. Even if they did read the letter,.........." O'Ban Dan paused, his face becoming blue as he remembered his error that he forgot to change whilst proofreading. The Ship parked at the docks, as two figures reached out near their ship to welcome them. Red was the first one to get of his ship, jumping from the platform he was in, the landing created a thunderous thump, that echoed across the island, it was a personal hello from Red addressed to Legs. A welcome she could hear from where ever she was in her large kingdom. Ruby, followed behind jumping the same way as Red, but her movements made absolute zero sound, as she stood to the left hand side of her captain. She was a like a cat landing silently on her prey. Shinzui stood on top, too scared to jump like his comrades, yet he showed a brave face. He nervously struggled to-fro. Dan who had just finished packing his stuff and cleaning the kitchen, approached Shinzui, grabbing him, he jumped and stood to his captains right hand side still carrying him by the back of his dress collar. Waiting at the docks was no other than Legs' most loyal adviser, Akemi, a giant-sized blue hair woman donning rather famous, wano-stylistic garbs and red glasses. Accompanying her were several dozens of Wano's royal guards who were usually assigned to her protective detail. Still, Akemi stood in the front of her security, and smiled brightly as the member of the Bink Pirates approached. "Welcome, Welcome!" she begun ceremoniously, "It is a pleasure to welcome back, Lord Red of the Kogashiryu Clan back to the shores of his homeland. I take it this is your crew?" Category:Role-Plays